Jimmy-Trina Relationship
The relationship between Jimmy Brooks and Trina Brooks is known as Trimmy (Tri'na/Ji'mmy) or Jrina (J'immy/T'rina). It began in the seventh season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Relationship History Overview The two first met each other through a mutual physical therapist's office, and they bonded over the fact that both were crippled and desired to walk again. With a growing attraction to her, Jimmy appreciated Trina's more optimistic outlook on life, while his girlfriend of the time, Ashley Kerwin, was neglecting him in favor for her music career, treating him as if he was a crutch. He broke it off with Ashley eventually in favor of Trina, and the two enjoyed a long relationship, with Jimmy eventually proposing to her and her accepting. It is unknown if they have gotten married yet. Season 7 Jimmy and Trina first met in season 7 episode We Got the Beat. She was a bit flirty, but also sarcastic with him, and he did not seem to like her very much. With more interaction, and learning that she too is disabled, he starts befriending her. In Live to Tell, Jimmy grows fed up with his girlfriend Ashley Kerwin when she seems to put his feelings to the side, which drives him to grow closer to Trina. Ashley is enraged when she catches Trina giving Jimmy a ride. She confronts him and he confesses he feels like nothing to her but a crutch, and ends his relationship with her, in exchange for a relationship with Trina. In Broken Wings, Jimmy discovers his father Jermaine Brooks is having an affair, and decides to take Trina's advice: take the money that is rightfully his to get Stem-Cell surgery. He tells his parents that he is going to Amsterdam with Trina, and getting the surgery no matter what. In We Built This City, Jimmy walks on crutches during graduation and his plans to go off to Amsterdam with Trina go into effect. He brought Trina to prom and when Spinner Mason found the key to the hall's swimming pool, they all went swimming together. Season 8 In Lost in Love (1), Jimmy returns to congratulate Spinner for becoming a cop (which was really a lie). He returns with Trina, whose walking seems to have improved greatly. Later in the episode, Jimmy makes a shocking revelation: he is going to propose to Trina. In a deleted scene, Jimmy proposes to Trina in a limo and she says yes. Timeline *Start Up: Live to Tell (712) **Engaged Since: Lost in Love (1) (808) Rival Relationships *Jimmy-Ashley Relationship Trivia *Both are in wheelchairs. *Jimmy took Trina to his senior prom. *They are the first couple in Degrassi History who both have a disability. *They both tried Stem Cell Surgery. *They were both in physio. *They both made their final appearances in Lost in Love (1). Gallery Season-7-Jimmy-Trina-degrassi-1384210-535-330.jpg Season-7-Jimmy-Trina-degrassi-1384211-535-330.jpg Trina_jimbo.png img-thingb.jpg Trinajimmy.jpg We-built-this-city-1.jpg 454fdsfd.jpg 656fgf.jpg 54343.png Drive.jpg jimmtrina45.jpg jimtrin.jpg jimmtrina4.jpg jimmtrina45.6.jpg jimtrin4.jpg 898ikj.jpg 879hj.jpg jrina8.jpg jrina4.jpg Jrina5.jpg 08 (11).jpg mhnxpffCmq1qz4rgp.jpg mhnxuvk8JQ1qz4rgp.jpg mhnxv1DeJV1qz4rgp.jpg _mhnxrsZykd1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mjzf0kaQFm1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mjzezfwZO71qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mjzezywifb1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mjzf6zQziD1qz4rgp.jpg 656fgf.jpg 878fg.jpg 7678f56.jpg We-built-this-city-7.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Relationships Category:Engaged Category:Interactions Category:Friendships